


This Again?

by MaxineKotodama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineKotodama/pseuds/MaxineKotodama
Summary: Y/N worked hard to become a good, hard-working hunter. She trained everyday for fifteen years, ate kale for way too long, and even lost her parents in the process. But three.. Two boys and one old man come and ruin it for her. At least in her point of view.





	This Again?

This day started out normal for Y/N. She awoke from her sleep, like Billy from Hocus Pocus, stood up, and went to her kitchen. She opened the cabinet above the stove, pulling out a container of coffee grounds, and a small container of sugar. She placed said objects on the counter, before heading to her fridge, opening it up, and taking out vanilla creamer. She then put that on the counter, before grabbing the container from the coffee maker, filling it up with enough water for, say, three cups of coffee, before pouring it into the machine. After that, she simply placed the container back into place, pressing the 'start' button, before going to the bathroom. Y/N took out her toothbrush, before taking the tube of toothpaste, putting a small amount on the brush. She then continued to brush her teeth, before rinsing her mouth. The female put the toothbrush away, before turning on her shower, pausing when she realized she didn't even put the coffee grounds in the machine. She then hurried to the kitchen, opening up the top of the machine, before putting in a filter, then the coffee grounds. She closed the lid, knowing that she'd have coffee when she came back from her shower. Y/N walked back to the bathroom, checking the temperature of the water. Scalding hot. Perfect. She then went to her room, getting a change of clothes ready on her bed, before she grabbed a towel from the closet, going to the bathroom. It was times like this that made her think back to when her mother helped her bathe until she turned five, which is when her father decided to start training. At that time, her childhood came to a screeching stop and she had been forced to grow up much too fast.

 

_It was time for Y/N's bath, and her mother was grabbing a towel, her shampoo, conditioner, and loofa, before they were placed by the tub._

_"Sweet heart~! Time for your bath, Y/N!" Her mother called out for her from the bathroom, checking the temperature of the bath water. Perfect for her. The little girl came running into the bathroom, buck ass naked. The little girl's short pigtails were taken out by the loving mother, before the small girl was put into the bath tub, where she started to play with the toys already in the water. She played this little game, called 'kill the duck' that she learned from her father. She used her other toys to put holes in the duck to make it drown under the water, until it sunk to the bottom, filled with water. This was shut down by her mother, who took the toys, making her tilt her head back._

_"You're going to have such pretty hair, Y/N~" the older woman cooed to the little girl, who simply giggled, and nodded. The lady began to wash her hair, with a dime-sized drop of shampoo, making sure none of it got into her baby girl's eyes. Once that was done, water was poured carefully onto her head, so it went back, the shampoo coming out quickly. Next was conditioner, which her mother was much more careful with, since it was thicker and ran much faster. But, it was quickly over, and she was rubbed down with the loofa, before the little girl was taken out and dried off._

_"You're so cute!" The woman cooed to her once again, picking her up, the towel wrapped around the girl. She left the bath full of water, going to dress the little girl, which was done quickly. She was put into leggings, with hearts all over them, a t-shirt with a cat, and some socks. After her mother was done dressing her, she went and emptied the tub. When she returned, the little girl's father was crouched in front of her, talking to her quiet._

_"What are you two talking about?" The woman walked over, a smile on her lips. When she reached them, she kissed the man's cheek, crouching down as well._

_"Just about how pretty she is today."_

_"Dada's gonna teach me to kick today!" And this wiped the smile right off the woman's lips._

_"Jack.. Come with me," she stood, walking away from them, out the door, glancing back to see the man kiss the little girl's head, before getting up to follow his wife. When they were out of earshot from their daughter, the wife turned to her husband, looking livid._

_"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to turn her into a hunter, Jack."_

_"I said I wasn't going to turn her into a hunter, not that I wasn't going to teach her self defense."_

_"If you teach her_ anything  _about hunting, I will divorce you and take her with me, understand?"_

_"Don't say that, honey."_

_"I'm serious. I'm not letting you force her into that lifestyle. It was one thing for us to do it, but we agreed that our little girl would never have to do what we did."_

_"I know, I know. And I won't force her into hunting, Lilith. I swear."_

_"I trust you. Go ahead and teach her to kick. But you're changing her before you do that, because I quite like those clothes on her," with that, the mother turned on her heel and went to their bedroom, leaving the man to turn around and go to change their little girl._

 

_It had been quite a few years. A few years since her mother had been killed in a car accident with a semi-truck. A few years since her father had broken his word and trained his daughter what to do with demons, vampires, and shapeshifters. A few years since the bright eyed little girl had turned into an ass-kicking girl that wanted to kill any supernatural being that came her way._

 

The female snapped out of her flashback, shaking her head. She quickly stripped out of her pajamas, getting into the shower, sighing in relief as the scalding hot water hit her skin. She was quick to wash up, not wanting her water bill to go through the roof. She stepped out, shivering as the cold air hit her. She quickly dried off, going to her bedroom to change, before she went into the kitchen to get her coffee. She grumbled as she walked, gasping when she stepped on something sharp, quickly bringing up her foot to pull out whatever it was. In her hand was a sticker, a thorn, and she growled quietly, throwing it into the trash. She then poured herself some coffee, pouring sugar and creamer in, before putting the containers away in their respective spots. She then mixed the coffee, before sitting on her couch, with a large book, sipping the scalding hot coffee. In her lap sat the book her father spent his entire life writing in. Where she learnt to kill vampires, werewolves, and even demons from. The book that had earned her the anti-possession tattoo under her left breast. And she respected the book, opening it up carefully, so the old pages didn't rip apart. With that, she began to read, sipping her coffee every now and then. That was, until she heard scraping inside her room. before the sound of the window being pushed open was caught by her sensitive ears.


End file.
